Magic
by Eibhinn Eonach
Summary: wow.. my first upload in a while. I've nbeen neglecting ff.n. lol. sad. I need a new name, too. Okay, well there's a girl that is in ginny's year named Eabha. She's a self injurer , anorexic, and Harry's obsession. Can she overcome her own enemy to help


AN - okay ... this is basically just to get me back on track for writing. It's about a very self abusive little girl who no one's really noticed before. I'm hoping no one who knows me personally will read this... I'm obsessed in my own self-abusive behaviors at the moment.   
I haven't written since the attack on the USA, but I'd just like to say God Bless America, my home sweet home! Lol...   
To everyone who has lost someone, I'm incredibly sorry. My prayers are with you.   
To Bin Laden: "we'll get you, my bearded one, and your little terrorists, too!" ha ha. lol... I'm a non violent person, but even I say he should suffer the death penalty. People say he should be tied to a stick outside the rebuilt twin towers and stoned to death. I say we should just execute him normally ... he'll get the punishment he deserves (be ready for a Christian moment) when he's judged for either heaven or Hell. lol. I wonder which he'll go to. : sarcastic::. Hhmm.. what a mystery....   
and BTW, Eabha is a Gaelic name. "bh" is pronounced "v" so her name is "Ava" in English. Eabha is more confusing.. I'll name my daughter that to be mean to the teachers. Muahahaha. lol  
  


~*~  
  
Why is it no one notices me? I'm just the quiet little girl with the icy stare...   
I'm just the fragile shadow-child.  
If I died tomorrow, who would know?  
Who would care?   
  
  
~*~   
  


Harry blinked. He had been watching the small, pale girl for nearly fifteen minutes, and yet she never moved. Never blinked. Never smiled. She was Eabha, the girl no one seemed to know much about. She was a mystery to all, and a friend to none. some liked to watch her, others simply ignored the fact she was alive.   
And yet some liked to point out her eccentricity. They would gawk at her and laugh. She would simply stare, seemingly untouched by their sneers.   
Harry's brow furrowed in concentration. He wondered how a girl could be so empty. how she could stare that intensely. How could she be so inhumanly beautiful? Just looking at her took his breath away, and gave him the urge to hold the fragile shadow of a girl until all the pain was gone. He wanted to heal her.   
Eabha continued to stare at the tapestries on the wall of the great Hall. She seemed to be observing them closely, and yet she saw nothing of them. Another Ravenclaw girl prodded her. She blinked and turned to the girl. The two exchanged a few words that were silent to Harry's ears; Eabha got up and walked towards the door. Harry noted the way she took long strides and looked as if she could walk upon air. She ran a hand through her pale red tresses, sending shivers down Harry's spine. She looked as if she had been in a windstorm, ruffled and gorgeous. Harry stared as she pushed open the Great Hall doors and stepped outside, a light wind blowing back her hair.   
No one knew of his obsession with her. No one else would have understood. Harry knew her pain, her agony. He knew the horrible, icy hands of a loss, and an enemy that seems impossible to beat.   
But what he didn't know was that her enemy was even harder to escape. her enemy was inside of her.  
  


~*~  
  


Eabha walked along the waters edge, letting her long black robes skim the stone-gray water. It reflected the sky; ruthless and cold. She stopped and looked into the water. Her own reflection stared back, sickly as death and without a single freckle. Her pale, void eyes were a mirror to her soul, and a body that seemed to be forsaken by it's owner. The girl was very pretty. Stunning, even. but she did not see. Eabha saw nothing but a worthless girl who know one knew. Who no one cared to know.   
A single, fiery tear burnt a path down her cheek and fell into the Lake.   
From the depths of Hogwarts, a bell sounded, signifying the start of a new day. She gathered her thoughts and walked slowly up the lawn and to the castle doors.   
  


~*~  


Harry waited silently in the dark corridor, just as he did every day. -She will be here soon-He thought, reassuring himself. -She's always a little late...- he let his mind wander to an image of her, walking through a garden of roses. She never walked quickly... She never really seemed to be in a hurry, as if she could just spend her entire life walking, alone, through the castle's dank hallways. She seemed to glow with radiance, and for once, she was smiling.  
Hers was a trapped beauty. One that has been beaten and eroded under the firm hand of stress. On the outside was a thin, fragile girl of Glass, mournful and troubled. But on the inside was a smiling, happy beauty who was just begging to be let out. While the rest of the world saw the morose Eabha, Harry saw what was inside: a bright girl with a very kind heart.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the light sound of shoes on stone. Eabha came into view, looking as if she had just been Crying.   
Harry went up to her. "What's wrong?"  
Eabha looked up in surprise; no one had ever bothered to ask why she was crying before. "n-nothing." she murmured, startled. Eabha looked up into Harry's compassionate green eyes and nearly stumbled backwards. ~Harry Potter... ~ She thought, trailing off. ~Why would HE... HARRY POTTER, of all people ... care about me?~. "Wh-why do you ask," she added, suspiciously.   
"well. because it looks like you've been crying," he began. "And I want to help, if I can,"  
Eabha raised her eyebrows. "You do?"   
Harry laughed weakly. "you seem surprised."  
"I.. I am." she muttered, blushing.   
Harry took her cold, weak hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Why is that?" He said, tenderly.   
Eabha looked away."No one... No one really cares about me. I'm barely alive in most people's ..." she paused as she looked back at Harry." Eyes."   
They stood silently for a few moments, just gazing into each other's faces. The second bell rang, and Eabha was shaken of her trance.   
"I.. Have to go to class. I have potions next... "   
'yeah, I understand. Snape will kill you if you're late. At least you aren't in Gryffindor, but you'd better hurry anyway." Harry said. He ran a hand through his hair, nervously. -what should I say now? It was nice talking to you, bye? ... how about... Send me an owl :: wink::.Nah, that's. Really ... stupid- "Eabha?"?"  
"yeah?" she replied, feeling gratified that he knew her name.   
"You can always come to me if there's anything wrong..."   
Eabha smiled weakly. "thank you," she said, and began walking to the dungeons.  
Meanwhile, Harry sprinted to Care of Magical Creatures, which happened to be on the other side of the school.   
"Where've yeh been, Harry?" Hagird asked, when he finally arrived, gasping for breath.   
"I... talked to her." He replied, very winded.   
"What are yeh talkin' 'bout Harry? Who'd yeh talk to?" Hagrid asked, confused.   
"Eabha"" he breathed, as though her name was an enchantment.   
"Eh?" Hagrid began, but decided to leave it alone. Harry's love life was none of his business, anyways.  
Hermione came bustling up to him. "THERE you are. I was wondering if you had gotten lost on the way," she laughed. "where were you, anyway?"  
"I was ... waiting." He said, distractedly.  
"Waiting?" repeated Ron. "What for?"  
"Nevermind. What are we doing?"   
At that point in time, Hermione broke into elaborate instructions on how to care for a new born Gashgazard.   
  
  



End file.
